Broken Road
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Deidara, Twisted With Rage, Decides To Set Up Revenge On Pein. Will Pein Get His Comeuppance? Or Will Deidara Fall As Another One Of Pein's Victims?
1. Broken Road Pt1

**Chapter 1 Series 2 - Broken Road Part 1**

The rain was relentless against the house. Shiv was downstairs whilst her injured deity was upstairs sleeping off the pains of a recent fight with Deidara. Reluctant to go upstairs after being told to leave him be she thought she would risk it anyway. She couldn't bear the thought of him alone if he was in severe pain. Starting up the stairs she heard him call her name.

"Shiv!" He said barely able to shout let alone gather the energy to speak.

She sped up the stairs to find him out of bed and standing in the doorway using the door frame as a prop to keep himself vertical.

"What are you doing out of bed? You know you shouldn't be doing this." Shiv said running to his aid.

"I… I couldn't sleep" he said, barely able to hold open his eyes.

"You have to, to keep you're strength up. You were told that by Jiraiya. Speaking of which he is coming here later on to check up on you. He promised me that he would nurse you back to health."

"I want you to do that. Not him." he said ignoring his pain and letting go of the doorframe. He knew full well he couldn't stand alone and therefore fell forwards into Shiv. Grabbing her lover, Shiv propped him upright again and helped him to bed again. He tried to pull her into bed too.

"No Nagato. Please don't…" she said even though she knew she would like nothing better than him to fuck her brains out. But she wanted him better first.

"Please? I'll be good and stay in bed" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Nagato you know the answer." She said getting out of their bed and looking at his face.

"It's fine… just go."

"I'm sorry Nagato…" She said leaving the room.

Upon her descending of the stairs she heard the door open and Jiraiya's voice.

"Shiv? You in?"

"Yeah… hold on!"

She walked back down the remaining stairs and greeted Jiraiya with a hug.

"How's he doing?"

"Hmmm… well I think he maybe deprived of sex. He managed to get up out of bed before. Then tried it on. I told him to stay put but he was just so persistent. I didn't want to say no but it was for his own good… what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Jiraiya…" Shiv said sounding worried

"You may want to sit down."

She did so and Jiraiya sat next to her. He sighed.

"Shiv… there may be a chance Deidara survived the fight"

"Wha… how?"

"I don't want you telling Pein it will only make him want to find him. I don't want to put him under pressure."

"What are we going to do? What if he comes here?" Shiv said her voice rising due to the worry

"I think… maybe you should come with me to mine. Pein too… I can look after him there and make sure that nothing can harm either of you."

"I don't know Jiraiya…" She said

"Do you want me to ask him when I look at his wounds?"

"Yeah… thank you. I don't want him going off at me"

"He wouldn't. He truly loves you. I promise to protect you both if Pein agrees to move" he said going up to check on him.

Shiv sat down on the sofa and a tear began making its way down her face. She worried for the wellbeing of her lover and Jiraiya. She didn't want either of them being in danger. Deidara was only a worry if he used his ultimate attack. Which in this case was very likely. Its funny Shiv thought, Deidara didn't usually battle with a motive but this time was different. He wanted revenge on Pein for taking Shiv off him.

Pein was injured enough what if he used his ultimate attack? Pein would be killed and maybe if her and Jiraiya were caught in the blast they wouldn't be able to bring him back again due to lack of chakra… Shiv didn't want to think about it anymore it was giving her a headache and the worry was causing her stomach ache too. Jiraiya came down the stairs, escorting her injured deity along with him. She went to help Jiraiya with Pein and they got him to the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jiraiya asked him

"If it means… that Shiv… is safe then… yes." he struggled to speak.

"Don't stress him out… last time it cause him to bleed remember?" Shiv reminded Jiraiya.

"Hmmm I suppose… come on we should get moving" He said, putting one of Pein's arms around his neck. Shiv did the same with the other arm.

"Are… you al… alright?" He managed to ask Shiv

"I'm fine. I'm just concerned about you." She said to him.

They battled through the rain and when they eventually got to their destination, Pein was carried to Jiraiya's and laid on the sofa there.

"He's worn out.. Let him rest for now." Shiv said to him.

They sat down and Shiv watched him resting. Jiraiya got her a towel for their hair. She dried Pein's first not wanting him to get a cold or worse especially since he was injured himself. She then dried her own and looked at Jiraiya and sighs.

"I'm glad we got here when we did. That rain could have done more damage to him." Shiv said to him.

"Damn it Nagato… lay off the rain" Jiraiya cursed.

"He cant if he is in pain. You should know that. Let me try something…" She said resting his head on her knees and stroking his head. The rain eased slightly.

"See… all he needed was comfort." Shiv said smiling

Jiraiya tended to Pein's wounds which were weeping again. There was the big open wound on his side which caused him the most pain. He winced in pain as Jiraiya tended to it. When he was sound asleep again, Shiv and Jiraiya formed a plan of action against Deidara.

"I think we should make him think that you and Nagato aren't together anymore. That way he will open up to you about what he plans to do."

"What if he's not even alive? I would hate to think that there was no threat and we moved Nagato from the comfort of his home when he is injured."

"No… I definitely seen him for myself. He was by the entrance to the old Akatsuki hideout. I was walking when I seen him. I thought it would have been best to tell you. I wanted you both safe…"

"Well we are now. I think you're plan is the only safe one we have now."

"So you're up to it?"

"Yes. It looks like I have no choice do I?"

"You do. You could say no."

"No… I want to protect Nagato at all costs. I don't care what happens to me as long as he's safe and out of harms way"

"That's very noble of you."

"Where do you think he will be?"

"Hmmm… good question… I guess you will have to find him. I sense power in you. Strong power. You may have to train first. I'll see if I can teach you any Jutsu's. They may save you're life if it comes down to it"

"What if I cant learn any?"

"Then I will be there to help you."

"How?"

"Trust me. I'll be there…"

"Okay. I'm gonna look for him now. If I start early then I have a better chance of-"

"No. Rest. You have to be replenished to train. You're chakra must be full."

"O…kay…" she said putting Pein's head back on her knees.

"You're loyalty to Nagato is obvious, but sometimes you need to sit back and wait a while. Don't jump in a the deep end." Jiraiya said, reaching out and taking her hand.

"I guess so. I guess I will just sleep until the plan needs to be put into fruition."

"You can stay in the guest bedroom. I wont wake up Nagato simply because he needs rest"

He showed her up to the room and let her get settled in.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Nagato was outside, with Jiraiya's help of course.

"He wouldn't settle without you." Jiraiya complained

"Bring him in…" Shiv sighed, helping Nagato towards and onto the bed. "Thanks for that I guess." she said to Jiraiya.

She lay in bed next to him when Jiraiya left the room.

"I didn't want to be away from you incase Deidara came back" he muttered

"Hmm.. I wasn't to crazy about you staying downstairs on your own either…" she replied as her eyes got heavy with lack of sleep. She gave in and fell asleep with her arm around her lover.

The next morning Jiraiya knocked on the door and after being told he could come in he informed Shiv that he had found Deidara.

"Great! Where is he?"

"Outside the house…"

Shiv's face filled with terror.

"Are you serous?"

"Take a look… carefully mind!" he said noticing her walking straight for the window.

She covertly looked through the window from the cover of the curtain. Sure enough there he was staring up at their room. She darted back to make sure that he didn't see her at all.

"What's he doing?"

"Staring up at this room… I'm scared" she said

Pein began to stir. They both acted normal to cover the fact that there was a great threat outside the house.

"Morning…" He said trying to stretch but failing due to his injuries.

"How are you feeling this morning Nagato?" Jiraiya asked him

"Alright actually. I'm not in as much pain as I was in. are you alright Angel?"

"Y… yes. I'm fine! What makes you ask?"

"I was just asking. You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"No… just worried about Deidara finding us that's all."

He went quiet.

"You're lying to me. Aren't you?"

"No she's not she's just-"

"He's outside the house!" Shiv blurted out

Jiraiya slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What! How did he find us? I thought you said we were safe here Jiraiya!" Pein yelled angrily.

"You are! I just didn't want her to tell you but the idiot yelled it out anyway." He frowned

"Don't you dare call Shiv an idiot! She doesn't like lying to me. Come on. I want to face him!"

"Not like that you don't!" Shiv objected then took in a deep breath. "I'll go"

"No! What if he hurts you again? I don't think I could live with the fact I let you go there alone"

"You are hurt… I cant risk you. Not again"

"I cant risk you either!" Pein said desperately, trying to move to get to her but failing yet again due to his god forsaken wounds.

"Listen to her Nagato! It's part of the plan we have" Jiraiya inputted

"You explain whilst I go and see to Deidara" Shiv said leaving the room.

Downstairs Shiv nervously gripped the door handle and slowly began to open it cautiously.

"Shiv!" Deidara said with a happy surprise.

"Deidara what are you doing here? I thought you were dead?"

"No obviously not because here I am!" He smiled "Some nice woman healed me when she found me left for dead by you and Pein." He said

"I didn't mean to leave you Deidara." She lied "I wanted to heal you again but Nagato thought it was for the best"

"Yeah? Well I'll show him what's for the best!" He said trying to get into the house

"No! Don't do that! Wont it prove you're more of a man if you let him seek you out?"

"Why are you speaking against him? It's a wonder you're not trying to attack me for hurting him."

Shiv swallowed and said "We broke up. I realised he wasn't right for me and vice versa. I told him there was someone else I loved." She said looking at Deidara.

"What are you talking about? You would never leave him! Don't lie to me girl!"

"I'm not! I'm staying with Jiraiya at the moment because he offered me a place to stay whilst I find my bearings again which is why I'm here."

"So where is Pein?"

"I don't care. Probably masturbating over that bitch Konan I guess."

Deidara gave her a frown which then turned into a smile when he realised that he could have her all to himself now.

"So… do you want to get with me instead? You know I love you and I would look after you better than Pein did. At least I wouldn't let you die."

"Erm… Sure. I've always loved you too Deidara. You're the reason I left Nagato."

"Really?" He asked closing in on her the way he did the last time.

Meanwhile back upstairs with Jiraiya, Pein was coming to terms with the fact that his Angel had to pose as Deidara's new love interest.

"I don't agree with it. I wont allow it. She agreed to this!"

"Yeah. She said that she would do whatever to make sure you're safe. She didn't care about her wellbeing as long as you were fine."

"She said that? I don't want him slobbering all over my girlfriend!" Pein was getting agitated.

"Nagato just leave her. She knows what she's doing. She wants to protect you at all costs! Let her do it. At least you have someone who is willing to do this for you! Count yourself as lucky!"

Pein kept quiet as he knew that Jiraiya was right. All this stress wasn't good for his health. He struggled to walk out of the room and went into the back guest room, Pein looked out the window seeing the back landscape, knowing that the front would only cause heart ache. As he looked out Pein noticed a tear down his cheek, he wiped it away without thinking and continued to look outward. As he looked out on to the landscape his thoughts were of his angel placing herself in danger, he didn't want to lose her and the worry began to show. Trickles of rain dropped across the window as the clouds began to darken. Jiraiya walked into the room without Pein noticing.

"Nagato, are you okay?" Jiraiya said placing his arm around Pein's shoulder.

"I'm fine" He replied, still looking out the window

"I'm sorry for being very direct before, I understand this must be very hard for you to bare"

"Don't apologise Jiraiya Sensei, you just told me the truth"

"You've had so many pain's in your life, but always remember that you're a good man, with a good heart. You have the potential to do great things and have finally found stability in your life that's long overdue. I know how much you love her, and how much you want to protect her, but you also need to let her make her own choices. She chose this in the hopes of a bright future for the two of you."

"But I bring danger to us, that's all I have ever done. This is just the latest example. I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't want to cause her pain" Nagato replied

"We all wage war with ourselves, we ask ourselves what the best decision is for everything in every situation, even in hard times like these."

Pein looked at Jiraiya and sighed.

"I guess this does need to be done. But I swear to god she gets hurt again because of this I will kill him a hundred times over."

Back outside Deidara had taken Shiv in his arms and wouldn't let go of her.

"Deidara?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why?"

"You're holding me rather tightly… I cant breathe properly"

Loosening his grip on her she told him that she was to go back inside now and that they should meet up tomorrow morning early on. He agreed and left her, trying to give her a kiss.

"Deidara… I'd rather not just yet." she said

"Oh… Okay then…" he said moving away from her and leaving the area.

She headed back into the house, wondering how Nagato had taken the news. She headed upstairs and entered the room where the two men were.

"How did it go?" Jiraiya asked eventually.

"Alright. How's Nagato about it all?"

"Hmm.. Alright I think. Ask him for yourself"

She walked over to where he was standing.

"Nagato?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have talked it through with you first."

"It's not that."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask me why but I keep getting the strangest feeling that you're going to fall in love with him for real the longer this goes on. that's why am not happy with it."

"I wont… you have no reason to worry."

"You don't know that"

"No I don't but I do know my feelings for you are strong and I wouldn't leave you for anyone including Deidara"

A look of relief made its way onto Pein's face.

"That's good… I was really worried."

She went over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"I think it maybe time to teach you the Jutsu's." Jiraiya said to Shiv. "First we need to know if you can learn anything at all. I need you to show me that power I can feel emanating off you."

"How do I do that?" Shiv asked curiously

"Well you will need to get yourself angry or very upset."

"I've been like that before and nothing happened. You seen me when Nagato died."

"Yes but the man you wanted revenge on was dead already."

"What about Konan?" Pein suggested

"What about that scum?" Shiv spat

"She angers you doesn't she?"

"Yes… a lot."

"We shall use her as a goad into unleashing that force she has inside her."

With Shiv's training well underway Pein watched his lover from the window. He could feel a unique power that he had never felt before. She was powerful inside. He knew that she would go far if only she could bring them out…

Suddenly there was a flash of brilliant white light coming from the area where Shiv was standing. Pein struggled to find her through the light that was currently blinding him temporarily. When the dust settled Shiv was surrounded by the white light which had lowered its brightness to a minimum. It almost looked like a faded white aura surrounding her.

"Her power is getting stronger…" Jiraiya muttered to himself in shock, then shouted over to her. "I'm going to have Nagato for myself! He doesn't love you!" he was posing as Konan to antagonise her into attacking.

"Shut up Konan! How DARE you have the nerve to say his name in front of me!" Shiv yelled angrily at Jiraiya.

"Good girl…" Pein thought to himself as he watched his lover's power get stronger and she went in for the attack.

She ran at Jiraiya and managed to land a punch square in his face sending him to the floor. Jiraiya shook it off, got back up and began to attempt to fight back by throwing punches and kicks her way. Shiv dodged all attacks and when Jiraiya threw an especially hard punch, Shiv grabbed his fist and flipped him over causing him to land flat on his back on the rock solid ground.

Arching his back in pain he looked up at her and smiled. "The power _is _strong in you. I knew it! You will still never be loved by Nagato. He loves Konan" Jiraiya said coaxing her once again into a fight. Pein suddenly appeared in front of Jiraiya.

"Enough Sensei. She has had enough. He may exceed her power and collapse. We can risk that happening with Deidara on the prowl."

"Just once last try." Jiraiya said ignoring Pein altogether. He stood up and took a shot with a Fire Ball Jutsu. It got closer to her and engulfed her.

"Hmm that's something that we will need to practise on…" Jiraiya thought aloud.

"Really? I don't think so. You'll pay for that one" Shiv said from behind him "Blade Jutsu!" Shiv shouted and suddenly a whirl of sharp little blades began making their way towards Jiraiya. They hit their man and brought him to the floor. Managing to use the 3 kunai on his belt and threw them at her. Raising her hand in front of her face she averted the Kunai and they landed into the concrete wall.

Pein shouted over to her "Angel stop! I don't want you getting hurt! Please stop! I love you!"

Suddenly the aura diminished and Shiv was visible again and not just a black shape. She stumbled forward and fell to the ground. Pein immediately went to her aid.

"I told you not to push her!" he yelled at Jiraiya

"Nagato please… you know she has only just unleashed her power for the first time. She will be exhausted. Remember when you unleashed you're Rinnegan for the first time?"

Realising that this was true he asked Jiraiya to carry Shiv back into the house and lay her on the bed. When she was in bed and resting, Pein asked Jiraiya what the next step was.

"We have to keep training. You will have to recover first too. The next step is you getting better incase Shiv needs you're help during battle-"

"Wait… who said she was fighting him?"

"She wants to"

"Well she's not! I know she is now capable but she wouldn't know Deidara's fighting strategy."

"So simply teach it to her then"

"I don't want her getting into anymore danger than she could get into if Deidara finds out she's lying to him"

"She can obviously handle herself. I have no idea where her power comes from. She is unbelievably strong she just needs to find out how to wield it in a fight without thinking its Konan."

"Hmmm… I guess you're right. How can I be of service to you whilst you train her?"

"You could teach her some of you're Jutsu's maybe? Almighty Push maybe a good one"

"She already knows how to block and also by the looks of things Teleportation Jutsu too. Almighty Push wont be of any use to her… that Blade Jutsu was a new one… and it does serious damage. Speaking of which how are you're cuts?"

"Alright… just slightly bleeding now"

"That's good. I think I will have a little match with her in the morning. I know how far to push her"

"But wont she let you win because she loves you?"

"Hmm.. Good point. I'll have to ask her to fight at a good time tomorrow."

"You will need rest if you are to fight her. She is strong." Jiraiya said leaving the room. Pein got into the bed next to her thinking about how he would go about fighting her. He didn't want to but she needed to train incase he wasn't strong enough to take on Deidara.

His eyes becoming heavy again he fell into a deep slumber. Shiv awoke three hours later. She got up and dressed. She had to meet Deidara this morning. If she didn't he may suspect something.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs, Jiraiya said her name. she turned around.

"Where are you going? I was coming to wake you up to train."

"I have to meet Deidara if not he may suspect something is wrong and come to find me"

"Oh…"

"I can train when I get back. I promise I will"

He sighed and let her go as he knew he had no choice. Deidara was waiting for her at the bridge.

"Shiv? I missed you last night."

"Same…" Shiv lied to him, smiling

"Come back with me. You can move in with me… That way you wont have to live with Jiraiya. You don't know what he could be doing to you in you're sleep." Deidara shuddered

"Ew… Deidara, Jiraiya wouldn't do that. He is one of my good friends"

"Yeah well… stay with me anyway. I think it would be better for you. Considering that I have already seen most of you're body it will be like you never left Pein."

"Meaning?" Shiv asked him

"Well I'm assuming he seen you naked…"

"Yeah but what's that got to do with anything"

"The fact that you would be able to do that kind of stuff without worrying about Jiraiya seeing you"

"Oh right…" She said slightly confused still.

"so will you move in with me?"

She didn't even want to say yes but something made her agree to it anyway.

"Yeah okay. Maybe it will be a nice change from the Hidden Rain Village" she said to him

"Great! Meet me tonight here again with your stuff and I will take you back to mine. And maybe to celebrate we can get reacquainted again…" He said slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Then tipping her head up he placed his lips on hers. She reluctantly kissed back. He sensed this and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I haven't kissed anyone other than Pein… It just feels weird. Like I'm betraying him or something."

"But you're not with him anymore right?"

"Right… its just weird that's all."

"Hmm.. Understandable because you did love him so much. But don't worry you'll learn to love me just as much as you did him…"

"Yeah of course I will" she said back to him "I have to get back now, Jiraiya wants me to help him with something. I will meet you back here at nine tonight"

"Sounds great Angel" He said

"Don't call me that Deidara… that was what he used to call me. I don't like that word"

"Sorry but it just suits you so well" he said kissing her cheek

"Well… I'll see you later then" She said to him and he pulled her in for another kiss. She pulled back and left the area quickly before he could suspect anything. She arrived back at the house and let herself back in. Pein was in the living room waiting for her.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting" she said to him

"Where did you go?"

"I had to meet Deidara. I need to talk to you and Jiraiya about something. I don't think you're going to like it…"

Jiraiya entered from the kitchen and said "Oh good you're back. Should we start training now?"

"No I need to tell you something."

"Deidara doesn't know does he?"

"Don't you think I would be dead by now if he did?"

"No I think he would have followed you back here and attempted to kill Nagato"

"What is it you wanted to tell us Angel?" Pein said to her

"Deidara wants me to move in with him because he thinks it would be better for me."

Pein was silent

"When does he want you to go?"

"Tonight…" Shiv said sadly.

"No. You're not leaving. I don't want you being alone with him for even more than a minute let alone for days on end. I'm not letting you"

"I didn't want to go anyway. I said yes to it"

"Why?" Pein shouted

"I didn't want him suspecting anything! I'm trying to protect you here!"

"Yeah but who will protect you if the time arises?"

"I can take care of myself you know Nagato" she muttered "I'm not a child"

"I never said you were! Look I'm not arguing with you, you are not leaving and that's final!" He shouted once again

"Maybe it would be for the best Nagato. I mean you don't want him coming here and attacking you when you're vulnerable."

"I wouldn't be vulnerable Sensei. I'm getting better. I can take him on"

"Yeah and then die again? Sounds like a solid plan that Nagato" Shiv said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Its just the fact that you're weak and if I recall two days ago you couldn't even stand without a prop"

"So! I know I can take him on. You are not going to live with him. End of conversation"

Shiv breathed out hard and looked at Jiraiya

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think maybe you shouldn't go straightaway not until you know what his intentions are"

"What if he doesn't have any? I think he is just doing this to get her away from me! Well I'm not just going to sit back whilst he takes my girlfriend and laughs at me. I'm going to kill him. Right now" Pein says, getting up and starting towards the door.

"If you want to go and get yourself killed you will have to go through me Nagato" Shiv says, blocking his path out of the house.

"Don't do this. I don't want to have to make you move" he said, warning her that he would fight her if necessary.

"Then it looks like you'll have to move me because I'm not letting you get slaughtered. You're not in the condition to-"

"Almighty Push!" Pein shouted and the blast sent Shiv halfway across the room making her back hit the banister of the stairs. She cried out in pain and hit the floor. Not caring what he had done Pein continued on towards the door. Suddenly that same bright white light shone and Shiv stood up, her body becoming the black figure that Jiraiya and Pein had seen before.

She looked up at Pein, only her eyes were visible ay this point.

"Blade Jutsu!" Shiv shouted, sending a wave of tiny blades at him. Pein dodged as many as he could and pushed the final wave away from him.

"You'll have to do better than that Shiv" He hissed at her

She teleported right in front of him and dug a kunai into his arm causing him to reel back from her. He also yelled out as the kunai sunk into him. He tried to get it out but Shiv was using some sort of Jutsu that forced the Kunai to stay in his flesh.

"It's no use. You will have to take me down if you wish to continue" Shiv said, her eyes shining white.

"Then it shall be so. Accept Judgement!" He shouted over to her

"Never!" She growled at him

Pein darted at her and knocked her to the floor with a force.

"I wont let you kill yourself!" Shiv yelled from the ground

She pulled herself from the floor and stood up, facing Nagato.

"The choice is no longer yours, I will kill Deidara and make sure that he never hurts you again" He replied while pulling the kunai from his arm.

"Who are you doing this for? Me or you?"

Pein gave a shocked look, realising what she was implying.

"I'm not after revenge" he answered

"Then trust me, I love you and I'm doing this for you. For us"

"So am I. But he needs to die!"

"Why Nagato, why does he need to die?"

"Because he hurt you, he nearly killed me and he's a threat to us. He must die! Now move aside and stay with Jiraiya until I return"

Pein began to walk towards Shiv, hoping Shiv would step aside. As he approached her she wouldn't move, Shiv looked directly into his eyes and didn't show fear, she was prepared to fight him so long as he was safe from Deidara. Pein stopped little more then a metre away from Shiv.

"Stand aside, I wont ask again" Pein said quietly

"I…I Won't" Shiv whispered back, a tear started running down her face knowing what was coming.

Pein raised his hand at Shiv, in sight of this she leapt out of the way. Something was different, Pein could easily of blown her away then but he was slow, reluctant to take the shot. Shiv knew he didn't want to hurt her but she also knew that he wouldn't do this all day. He would eventually decide to actually attack her. The realisation was painful, knowing that these two lovers were reduced to fighting each other for the same reason. To save and protect each other. Shiv was fighting for him and Nagato was fighting for her, both stubborn, both wanting to protect each other. Even if that meant hurting each other in the process. Shiv knew what she had to do, as did he.

She looked deep into his eyes trying to persuade him without words to trust her, but all she saw was determination. Pein was going to kill Deidara and if that meant injuring Shiv to do so, then so be it. The very least she could do is try and stop him from entering a fight he may very well lose. Knowing the fight was inevitable Shiv looked up into the sky hoping for a resolution to this without conflict, then a drop of water hit her face, then another and another. It was starting to rain, with each second the rain got heavier and began to trickle down Shiv's face. Looking back down she faced Nagato now knowing that he hated doing this as much as she did.

"Stand aside!" Pein ordered

"I thought you weren't going to ask again" Shiv replied

"I don't want to hurt you but I will if you leave me no choice"

"I guess we're in the same position then aren't we?"

"Please Angel" he pleaded

"I cant"

Pein looked down to the floor and started thinking, contemplating what he was about to do. He looked back up towards Shiv and began walking forward

"Then it looks like you've made your choice" he said

Shiv took on a battle stance, she was readying herself for any attack he threw, hoping to fend him off and possibly knock him out. Pein continued walking towards her, not showing any sign of aggressiveness.

"Almighty Push!"

Pein yelled towards Shiv. At the sound of his voice she leapt back dodging his attack if only by a hair, she landed on her feet facing him and darted towards him, knowing his long range attacks don't work as well in close quarters, she readied a kunai and as she came within mere metres of him she threw it. Completely unaware of this type of move the kunai hit Pein in the shoulder, he gave of a small growl, with another throw she hit him again, this time in the arm. Taken aback by the ferocity of her attacks he knew playing games wasn't the answer, he needed to fight as he normally would, even if it was against his own lover and oldest friend.

"Blade Jutsu!"

Pein leaped from his spot and flew into the air knowing of the power that was being unleashed upon him. As he leaped he saw hundreds of small daggers flying towards him, like miniature Kunai's. Pein knew Shiv wasn't playing games, she was trying to seriously injure him knowing that the only way from stopping him killing Deidara was to incapacitate him. Pein had to accept the fact that she was fighting with all her strength and he had to do the same.

As he landed he saw the daggers continue to fly towards him, this time more then before. Hundreds of thousands of daggers were flying towards him. He raised his arms in the air and yelled

"Almighty Push!"

The daggers were repelled but that wouldn't stop Shiv from doing it again, he needed to end this quickly and be careful of how he did it. He saw Shiv standing a fair distance away from him, her hands together as she used her power to summon more and more daggers to fly towards him. Pein had a plan but it would require perfect timing and the possibility of being hit a few times by Shiv's power. He began to walk towards her and start his plan to end this fight before it got to far.

"Universal Pull!"

Pein yelled at the top of his voice and dragged everything around him towards him, Shiv could feel the gravity of his power and dug her feet into the ground stopping herself from being pulled towards him. The daggers that Shiv summoned however were pulled towards him at an even faster speed due to the Universal Pull, with only seconds away from hitting him Pein yelled

"Almighty Push!"

The daggers flew back in the opposite way from Pein, heading back to Shiv, but not all of them were sent back, there were those that made it to Pein before he used his power and pierced his body. With daggers stabbed in Pein and daggers flying directly towards Shiv, the fight had played out the way Pein wanted it to. While he sustained more injuries then anticipated he found his plan was working, he watched the daggers fly towards Shiv.

"Blade Jutsu!"

Shiv yelled as loud as she could, with defeat and possibly death seconds away the only thing she could think of was to send daggers to collide with the daggers flying towards her hoping that it would stop this ping-pong type of strategy Pein used. The newly summoned daggers flew towards them at great speed, as Pein's flew with equal speed. With a loud clash the daggers collided each one falling to the ground, Shiv's plan seemed to of worked, she cancelled out the attack by using the same attack. With all the daggers fallen to the ground she brought her focus towards Pein but couldn't see him. She had had all her focus on the dagger problem that she lost track of Pein, starting to worry she looked around desperately but was nowhere to be seen.

"This is for you my Angel"

Suddenly Shiv felt all feeling in her body become numb, she fell to the ground but instead of hitting the floor she fell into the arms of Pein. As he lowered her body to the ground she looked up, seeing his face.

"How?" she whispered to him

"I used your power as a distraction, and I used Teleportation Jutsu to appear behind you. I simply hit you across your back. don't worry Angel, when you wake it will all be over"

Her sight was becoming blurry, she began to feel faint, Pein had hit the nerves to cause instant unconsciousness and she knew now that she could do anything to stop him. All she could do before she collapsed was say one last thing

"I… Still… Love… You… Nagato… Please… Don't…Do… This"

Nagato had the answer he wanted to know from the beginning of this fight, that afterwards would it of changed anything. Gladly though he now had it

"I still love you my Angel, that will never change, but I need to kill him"

Shiv's eyes closed and he lay her down on the ground, he removed his Akatsuki cloak and placed it over her body, keeping it warm and dry from the rain. He stood up and looked towards the distance, towards his final encounter with Deidara. Nagato looked down at Shiv and smiled

"I wont be long"

Nagato started walking away from her as he headed out of Hidden Rain Village.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Broken Road Pt2

**Chapter 2 Series 2 - Broken Road Part 2**

Far from the Hidden Rain Village, Deidara was looking out from the bridge at which he stood. He knew that soon Shiv would be all his, and his time to outclass Pein was near.

"Hmm, I cant wait to see you again Shiv. I'm going to make you all mine, and I know you'll enjoy it… You did last time after all" He thought to himself

Deidara began to pace back and forth, he wanted to see Shiv so much and the thought of seeing her again was to much to bare. He began walking towards Hidden rain Village from the exit of the bridge, but as he walked he realised what else could be that way

"Pein, hmm I guess if I go to Hidden Rain there's a chance we could see each other. On the bright side though Shiv doesn't even remotely like him anymore so if I kill him she wouldn't hate me, but then again, thoughts can change when they become reality, she may say that but when seeing him dead it might make more bad then good. No I'll wait here like I said, she'll be here I know it. I guess I'm just going to have to wait"

Deidara walked back on to the bridge and stood where he originally was. He would wait here for Shiv knowing that she would come.

Meanwhile back in Hidden Rain Jiraiya was still heading home when he noticed something in front of him.

"What's that on the road?" he said to himself

He walked closer and noticed a cloak on the ground

"That's Nagato's cloak!"

Jiraiya ran towards the cloak and noticed that there was more then just a cloak, underneath it was Shiv, still unconscious from Nagato's attack. He knelt down and picked her up, still using the cloak to keep her dry and warm

"Hold on lovely, I'll get you home"

Jiraiya started to run back to his home with Shiv in his arms, he wasn't far from his home so he knew that she would be okay, less then 5 minutes later he saw his home in view. Jiraiya burst the door open and placed Shiv down on the couch, he removed the cloak and looked over her body for wounds, he saw a few cuts and bruises but otherwise okay. He continued to check and noticed a black mark across her back. Instantly he knew what had happened

"Nagato" He sighed

Aside from the few cuts Shiv was in perfect health, but knocked unconscious thanks to Nagato's strike, Jiraiya knew what had happened and that it would be at least an hour before she would wake up, all he could do in that time was watch over her body.

"Damn you Nagato, I knew you wanted to kill Deidara but I never thought you would hurt the one your trying to save in the process" he thought out loud

All he could do is sit and wait for Shiv to awaken, but he couldn't help but be concerned about Nagato, if he was okay, if he needed help, if he had won. Or dreading the thought, if he was dead.

"Shiv knows where Deidara was going to meet her and I'm guessing Nagato knows that too, the minute she wakes up we can go and help him. I just hope whatever Nagato does he doesn't let his emotions get the better of him" he thought to himself.

Nagato ran through his Village hoping that he would find Deidara sooner than anticipated. He felt terrible for hurting Shiv the way he did but he knew it was for her own good. The rain was hitting him like bullets for that's how fast he was running not caring that now he didn't don his Akatsuki Cloak his wounds maybe an easy target for Deidara.

He was just about to give up when he sensed his presence not far from where he was. He followed the power source and found him standing on the bridge where Shiv and himself met. Deidara hadn't seen him as of yet so Pein stuck to the shadows to creep up on him.

"Ah… I thought you would come" Deidara said

"How did you know I was here?" Pein said making himself visible from the shadows

"I sensed you." He paused "Where is Shiv? She is supposed to be meeting me here. I'm sure you have something to do with it"

"No. I have no idea where she is. I haven't seen her."

"Like I'm going to believe you. She is mine and I want to know if you have anything to do with her not turning up. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago"

"She loves me Deidara. I just thought I'd burst you're bubble"

"Hmph… I don't think so Pein. You're living in a dream world"

"She's lying to you so she can get information out of you."

"What information is this? She wouldn't she told me that she has always loved me and that she didn't care what happened to you. She couldn't keep her hands off me. Just like the first time" Deidara said grinning

"I don't think she would do that…" Pein said not knowing whether he was telling the truth or not. His confidence in Shiv dropping again.

"Ha! You see? I told you! There she is now!" Deidara said pointing

Pein turned around and sure enough there she was, Jiraiya in tow. Shiv went straight to Deidara, Pein felt his heart sink.

"Are you alright my love?" He said to her.

"Yes, I am fine now that I am with you" she said, looking into his eyes

"I knew you wouldn't betray me" He said kissing her lips with passion.

After the kiss, Shiv turned to look at Pein, only to see him in shock. Jiraiya stood beside him not believing his eyes

"Shiv! What are you doing?" he asked

"Making a choice, besides Pein has made his"

"But how could you do this to Nagato?"

"He showed how much I mean to him when we fought each other"

Pein looked towards Deidara, his face showing no emotion

"I'll kill you, even if I die here to do it, I'll kill you"

"Then I guess its time I took your life as well as your girlfriend" Deidara said smugly

Pein darted at Deidara as fast as he could and readied a summoned pole from his sleeve, he lunged forward trying to hit his target but Deidara leapt with seconds to spare. Shiv jumped back surprised with the shear power behind Pein's attack.

"Almighty Push!"

Pein was quick to change attacks leaving Deidara with little to do other then dodge, it was difficult but Deidara withstood the full extent of the attack and remained standing. In a blind rage Pein raced towards him and began hand-to-hand combat, with Deidara on the defensive the battle was looking grim

"Shiv! Help me" he cried

Shiv didn't know what to do, Pein was moving so fast, she had seen him fight before but never like this, Pein was giving it his all and that meant the battle would be over in minutes. She looked at the two fighting thinking about her plan. From the minute she woke up she had a plan for this fight but didn't know when the time was right, if it were to early or to late the battle would be lost. She needed time. Jiraiya looked at her and nodded, this was the time, the time to end this once and for all. With a massive leap Shiv flew into the sky, heading towards the fighting

"Blade Jutsu!"

She yelled at the top of her voice as thousands of small blades appeared, she had her target locked in her sights and fired them at her enemy

"That's my girl!" Deidara yelled towards her "See Pein, she fighting with me. You've lost her and soon you'll lose your life"

Pein broke the fist fight and Deidara leapt back a few metres gaining space between them, he looked at Pein not taking his eyes of the enemy and began to put his hands together, he opened his hands to reveal a clump of clay, Pein knew this was Deidara's fighting ability. The ability to build explosives from clay, in the past he had nearly destroyed an entire city with a big clay explosive and it had been this type of attack that wounded Pein in their last fight. If Deidara was allowed this distance for to long he could take control of the fight, Pein knew he had to fight close and keep the distance to a minimal. Suddenly Pein noticed something from the corner of his eye, thousands of small blades flew towards him. He leapt out of the way with seconds to spare, it would have been the end of him if he hadn't of seen them

"Lucky me, but I cant take on them both" he thought to himself

However the blades didn't stop their movement, they continued forward like they hadn't found their target, then the answer came to Pein

"They aren't aiming for me…" he thought out loud

"SHIV!"

Deidara gave off a loud yell at the realisation of what had happened. He dodged the attacks but not all of them, the small blades found their mark and hit the enemy head on, several small cuts were dotted over his body, the bulk of the damage was Deidara's right arm.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Pein still looking at Deidara felt relief, his heart slowed and his anger quelled. Shiv landed on the ground beside Pein and looked directly at him

"When I said I still love you, did you think that I didn't mean it?"

Pein broke eye contact with Deidara and turned to face Shiv

"I wont lie and say I believed you, but I'd also be lying if I said I didn't believe you"

"Meaning?" Shiv asked

"I hoped but I doubted"

"Well my love, I hope you can believe me when I say I love you"

"I do, and I love you, I always have and always will"

Pein then looked back at Deidara, now focused completely on his enemy he could end this calmly and perfectly, Deidara pulled the last blade from his arm, with a loud metallic bang it hit the floor. He looked up at Pein with Shiv now standing beside him ready for combat

"I knew it was to good to be true, I should of killed you years ago, when you wouldn't of suspected it" Deidara spat at Pein

"You cant beat me Deidara, I've killed people three time as powerful as you and their all dead"

"If you mean Madara, Konan, Itachi and Kisame then wow I'm so scared" he said sarcastically

"Yes but if you recall Kisame nearly killed you. It was me that saved you're life."

"That doesn't matter. I am still going to kill you and then I will kill you're precious slut of a girlfriend."

"Don't call her that! She wasn't such a slut to you when you kissed her was she?"

"Besides the point. Say goodbye, you're going down" Deidara said

As Shiv looked at Pein then to Deidara she noticed that Deidara had his hand behind his back, with a confident smirk on his face. She looked back to Pein, his eyes didn't lose focus, they didn't lose contact with the enemy

"I guess I the end, everything goes up in a bang" Deidara showed his hand to reveal a clay explosive, this explosive was different then previous ones shown.

"Do you like my little work of art?" Deidara smirked

"What's that?" Shiv asked

"Its my ultimate weapon, this little piece of art will grow into a giant sized bomb and kill everything"

"You plan to destroy the area, me, Shiv and yourself as well?" Pein responded

"It wont only destroy the area, it will destroy your pitiful village along with us, besides I've just lost all love for that traitor, you can have her. Spend eternity together in hell"

"Don't you care about your life?" Shiv said

"Why when I've lost everything that I've loved? When I can easily kill my greatest enemy here and now?"

Shiv looked at the floor, feeling almost sorry for Deidara for what she had done to him. She looked back towards Pein and remembered why she did what she did. While the guilt of using him lingered she felt no sympathy towards him, knowing what he wanted to do to Nagato.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but I wont let you kill Pein!" Shiv yelled

Nagato broke eye contact with Deidara at the sound of Shiv's voice and looked at her, he felt his heart lift with hope and trust in his angel, he felt proud to be fighting beside her, to protect what was important.

"I understand pain Deidara. While you feel a small fragment of it, know that you could never be in as much pain as me"

"oh please, you think I want to hear about your sad little life?" Deidara spat towards him

"Pain makes us hollow, makes us hate, makes us kill in acts of revenge which we justify as justice and call it saving the world from a greater evil. But if you kill in an act of revenge or anger, aren't you becoming that which you are fighting against?" Pein continued

"I don't understand what your babbling about… and I don't care to listen!"

Deidara flew at Pein with all his speed, he threw several kunai at the target but Pein saw it coming. He dodged and leapt out of the way in time, now Deidara stood between Shiv and Pein. Deidara put his hands together and made his final Jutsu vanish from sight

"Now my vengeance will be done"

"What have you done?" Pein cried

"I've sent my little nuke away, that's what"

"Where did you send it?" Shiv asked

"Oh when its time you'll know" he said smiling

Deidara pulled out more clay from his robe and threw it to the ground, with a bang it formed into small insects, now Deidara had assistance. Pein knew what he was doing, he was stalling for time until he could detonate his nuclear clay bomb. With one look towards Jiraiya the old man knew what Nagato was asking of him, he darted away and left the battle area leaving both Shiv and Pein to do the rest.

"Witness the amazing abilities of my spider bombs!" Deidara shouted as he began to laugh.

The spiders moved toward both Pein and Shiv with 12 in total heading in both directions

"Almighty Push!" Pein cried

The spiders on his side where easily dispersed, however on Shiv's side they were more troublesome, as if Deidara was putting more effort into her side. The answer was simple, he wanted to kill Shiv for betraying him, to make her suffer. He threw more clay onto the floor, this formed into bigger insects capable of fighting a man, he sent them towards Pein while Deidara began to head towards Shiv.

"Shiv! Get out of here!" Pein yelled

She was surrounded by insects and he was powerless to do anything, especially with the man sized bugs in his way. Pein had to help Shiv before Deidara reached her, he raised his hands and yelled as loud as he could

"Universal Pull!"

The insects facing him and those attacking Shiv were pulled towards him, at least she could escape Deidara now it was clear to move, all the clay bombs got closer to Pein as he noticed that Deidara wasn't moving. His universal pull wasn't doing anything to him, Pein then looked down and noticed that Deidara had focused his Chakra into his feet causing him to remain grounded and immune to his attacks. With seconds to spare Pein yelled as he knew he had to destroy the bombs before they reached him and blew in his face

"Almighty Push!"

The bombs exploded but the blast was great, with so many in one place it was almost like a miniature nuke on it own, the blast blew Pein to the ground and nearly killed him, while Shiv was a good distance away it barely reached her, Deidara on the other hand was unaffected all together due to the focus of chakra.

"One down" he said to himself, turning to face Shiv

Shiv couldn't believe her eyes, the one she set out to save, the one she loved above all others had been beaten. Deidara continued to walk toward her.

"What will you do now that your hero is gone?" he said

Shiv couldn't move, the fall of her lover made her numb. She wanted to flee but fear froze her body, all she could do was to watch Deidara walk towards her. As he came closer she felt rage, anger, pain and hatred towards him, she put her hand together and focused all her chakra.

"I know I can do this, I know it. I have to" Shiv thought to herself

"Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Shiv yelled and from it came her inner power. Deidara was taken aback from the raw power that Shiv unleashed as multiple fireballs came flying towards Deidara, he leapt out of the way and dodged the attack but he wasn't the target, it was merely a way of getting him away from Nagato's body. With Deidara out of the way Shiv ran towards Nagato, tear began to trickle down her face as she saw him immobile, fearing the worst she fell to the ground and sat beside him. She felt his neck hoping for a pulse, it was faint but there, she continued to hold her hands over his body and focused once more

"Come on, please Nagato" She said without thinking

Shiv's hands began to glow green, they began to glow brighter and cover Nagato's body like a green blanket. It had worked, all the training had paid off. Shiv could use the basic healing Jutsu and now she would see if it worked.

"You think that will work!" Deidara said watching Shiv

"I believe I can save him" she replied without looking at him

"Why do you resist me when I can kill both of you without a second thought?"

"Because I love him!" She yelled back

Deidara stood still and looked to the ground, he didn't reply to what Shiv said. But the talk had given Shiv more time to help Nagato, she could feel the chakra levels in him increase, he was okay, he would live. He began to breath normally and was nothing more then unconscious, she turned and stood up facing Deidara.

"I wont let you hurt him ever again."

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Deidara looked back up to Shiv

"If I have to, and I know I can" Shiv replied

Deidara began to walk towards her summoning clay insects to attack her, these insects were different. These ones were the size of men so destroying them would be difficult. Three came at Shiv but with seconds to dodge Shiv leapt into the air and evaded the attack

"You think you can escape?" Deidara said

As she landed another insect came at her from behind, it hit her head on and pushed her to the ground, it tried to keep her retrain her by wrapping its legs around her body. Shiv struggled and broke free from its grasp

"Fire ball Jutsu!"

The insect was destroyed in one shot but that didn't remove the problem, the previous three came at her again leaping towards her, again Shiv called out her power and more fireballs fired at the enemy resulting in being destroyed effortlessly. Shiv turned to face Deidara but found the spot were he stood empty, he was gone, possibly hiding but unlikely. Shiv stayed on guard wary of an upcoming attack from anywhere. She began to walk around the battle area looking for any sign of Deidara but staying close to Nagato.

"Your mine now"

From nowhere Deidara leaped at Shiv, caught unaware she was hit head on and fell to the ground, he pulled her up by the throat. She grabbed his arms trying to brake the connection but he was to strong, he threw her down to the ground with unimaginable force, the pain was unreal and she found herself barely able to move. Shiv struggled to move and attempted to crawl away from Deidara, with blood pouring down her face she felt herself unable to move at all, Deidara was stopping her from moving and pulled her up once more.

"Nagato!" Shiv yelled

"He cant help you now" Deidara replied smugly

He threw her down and pulled up once more, the ordeal had made moving impossible for Shiv as she couldn't feel her body. She looked at Nagato and began to cry, she had failed him, she had healed him just to die again

"NAGATO!" Shiv cried out

Her cries of pain and sadness weren't unheard, the healing that Shiv had done had worked well, Nagato began to wake to the sound of his angel's voice. He sprung up and looked for the source of the her voice.

"Hmm I didn't see that coming" Deidara said seeing Pein sit up

Deidara had an evil thought and he looked at Shiv, he turned her around now having her back to him and started to move his hands around her body. He slid his hand down her pants and began playing with her knickers. Shiv could do nothing to stop him as she couldn't even see straight, Deidara didn't stop and began to move his hand further down now feeling her backside. He started moving his fingers through her knickers and feeling her second entry. Sliding a finger up it he began to wiggle it around widening the hole and making it wet at the same time. Shiv tried to move away but didn't have the strength to even lift her head. He bent her over and Deidara began to lower his pants and slid up her, he began to thrust getting faster and deeper into her. With each thrust Shiv began to make noises, these noises were the complete opposite to those with Nagato they were cries of pain. Deidara didn't care and he wasn't doing this for any reason other then revenge and spite.

Nagato homed in on the cries given off by Shiv and saw what Deidara was doing to her, his face gave a horrified look as he jumped to his feet.

"SHIV!" he cried

"Ah Pein, so glad your awake to see your angel in her finest moment"

Deidara pulled out and threw her to the ground, she hit the ground face on and didn't move. Pein could sense life in her but it was weak, he needed to save her and it needed to be soon before it was to late.

"I'll destroy you for that!" Pein yelled in anger

"She's nice and tight isn't she, and she's so wet" He replied sadistically

"Why?" Pein spat

"To show you how weak you are, you couldn't help her and now she faced the consequences. I hope your happy with yourself heheh" Deidara said smiling.

Pein jumped at Deidara faster then ever before, Deidara couldn't believe how fast he came at him, with seconds to move it was to late, Pein was already there and he hit him head on. A fist fight ensued with Pein laying punch after punch after punch, he caused Deidara to bleed with every hit then Pein kicked him bringing Deidara to the ground.

"You will know pain before you die!" He yelled at Deidara

"You cant win, remember my little nuke?"

"Hmm, try and destroy us, just see what happens" He replied.

"What have you done?" Deidara asked

"Just wait and see" Pein said smugly

"Fine! Detonate!"

Deidara yelled at the top of his voice and from it the ground began to shake, the surrounding area was shaking itself to pieces, the surrounding rock cliffs were falling apart, the trees were collapsing and from under Pein and Deidara's feet the ground split.

"What's happening?" Deidara asked

"Your Nuke has detonated, its just been moved"

"Where is it?" Deidara said with worry and confusion

Pein looked with a blank expression knowing that the end had come

"Its under you"

Deidara couldn't believe what he herd, before it could sink in the ground gave way and he fell. Pein leaped away from the growing craters and landed near Shiv's body, he knelt to pick her up and jumped away from the area

"Na-ga-to" Shiv said weakly

"Don't worry angel, your safe"

Now a fair distance from the ever growing crater Pein placed Shiv on the ground gently and like before left her to face Deidara. He knew that there was a chance he could survive this and he needed to make sure.

"I'll be back soon, I promise"

Pein returned to the battle area to see a massive crater in the ground, his plan had worked better then expected and it seemed that Deidara was dead. Pein began to walk around the area looking for any sign of the body, he peered his head over the crater and saw the bottom. There lay nothing but rubble and rock, it seemed that if he were still down there he was covered by the debris.

"Its done" Pein said

He turned towards Hidden Rain and Shiv, as he began to walk away the ground began to shake. From the rubble a figure leapt out and landed not to far from Pein

"You thought my own creation would kill me, how naïve"

"So you survived" Pein said

There stood Deidara, although his appearance was different, he was covered in blood and his right arm was missing.

"I just want to know how you did that" Deidara asked

"I had Jiraiya look for your clay explosive and once he found it he used teleportation Jutsu to move it, he merely moved it directly under our fight, right now he should be attending to Shiv. You've lost, your plan is no more, Shiv is alive and I'm about to take your life from you for all you've done"

"Hmm, I wont go down easily"

Deidara ran towards Pein and with his remaining hand he threw clay kunai, these exploded on contact, meaning they where deadly. Pein dodged finding it easy to avoid attacks now that Deidara was severely weakened and simply back handed Deidara. He fell to the ground and struggled to remain standing.

"Your commitment to battle is commendable, but this was a battle you were never to win" Pein said looking down at him.

"I will kill you!" Deidara spat

"How? With one hand you can no longer use Jutsu's, you can no longer summon large clay explosives, all you can do is… Die"

Pein jumped at Deidara and kicked him to the ground, this fight was over but Deidara wouldn't give in, he fought with all his strength and forced himself to his feet again

"Why? Why do you resist when there is only death for you?" Pein asked

"Be… Because I choose to" Deidara struggled to draw breath

"I don't believe you, your not stupid. You don't fight when you know you cant win"

Deidara looked to the ground and gave out a sigh

"Because I love her" He whispered

Pein didn't take much notice to what he said and he didn't care either, he summoned a pole from his sleeve and pointed it at Deidara

"You love her? Well because of what you did to her, she doesn't love you and she never would now after all you've done" Pein said calmly

"I know" Deidara said quietly, a tear began to trickle down his face

Pein watched his enemy as he fell to his knees still looking at the ground

"Make it quick" he said

Pein raised his pole above Deidara's head

"It was never about us, it was always her. It was always her choice. We fight for her and we both love her, but its who she loves. If you had killed me, she never would of loved you, she would of hated you" Pein commented

"I know that too"

"Is there anything else?"

"Take care of her, and always protect her. Tell her I'm sorry"

"I'll honour your wish and make it quick, it's the least I can do for someone who understands pain"

Pein dropped his hand down and pierced Deidara's flesh, it was quick and clean. Deidara was dead and the threat to Shiv was over. While this revelation was surprising it was clear that while he may of loved her, he did still do harm to her and that act of cruelty to Shiv justified Nagato's actions.

Nagato left the battle area and headed towards Hidden Rain towards his home and Shiv.

Back in Hidden Rain Village Jiraiya was tending to Shiv, she lay on the bed with Nagato's Akatsuki cloak still covering her. Jiraiya stood at the window awaiting the return of his pupil hoping that he would return.

"Please Nagato, be okay. Shiv needs you"

Nagato made his way back to Jiraiya's home, he burst through the door and sped towards Shiv

"Is she okay?" Nagato asked

"She's fine, just sleeping. When I found her she was badly beat up, I'm assuming that Deidara is dead"

"He is, he wont be hurting Shiv anymore. It finally over. All the Akatsuki are dead"

"So now what?" Jiraiya asked

"We go home" Nagato replied with a small smile

"Should I wake her up?"

"No, I'd rather have her fully rested before we make a move. Until then I suggest that you take a brake yourself."

"I could use it, after all we've been through I could use a good rest"

Jiraiya then walked out of the main room leaving Nagato alone, he proceeded to go upstairs and get some well earned rest. Meanwhile Nagato sat down in a nearby chair and took a deep breath, the Akatsuki was finally destroyed. He remembered each one from Madara to Kisame, Itachi, Konan and now Deidara. But that was it, they were all that was left and now they were dead. Nagato never again had to wear his cloak, seeing as it meant nothing now. He closed his eyes and began to breathe easy, the first time in months. He knew that Shiv was safe and now he could finally sleep.

The Next day Nagato awoke to find him still sitting in the front room, he felt well rested with that being the best sleep he had in weeks.

"Is he okay?"

Nagato heard a voice and stood up, he walked towards the front rooms door and opened it, behind it was a face he had not seen in what felt like years

"Shiv?"

"Nagato… You're okay!" Shiv said running into his arms and squeezing him tightly.

"Of course I am. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just worried about you… I am so sorry about what happened between us. I love you so much Nagato"

"I forgive you because I love you too." he replied kissing the top of her head then it moved towards her lips. Jiraiya politely looked away.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Shiv ending their embrace

"We're going home, and then we can rest. Finally" he said smiling

Nagato turned to look at Jiraiya who was still looking away.

"Sensei, thank you for everything. But its time for us to leave we've more then overstayed our welcome" Nagato said jokingly

"Oh Nagato, you need not thank me, your welcome anytime. You know that"

Jiraiya smiled back and began to walk to the stairs, he stopped and turned round

"Want me to help you pack?"

"There's no need, besides you've done enough. We'll pack, you just relax" Nagato replied

"Yeah, we've driven you from your novels for long enough" Shiv added

Jiraiya sighed "Okay then, just ask if you need me"

"We will" Shiv answered

Jiraiya walked up the stairs and left Nagato and Shiv to their own business. He went to his room and found his latest novel he was working on entitled The Gutsy Ninja.

"Hmm I cant wait to finish this. But I should dedicate a page to my inspiration, it's the least I could do"

Meanwhile Nagato and Shiv we're packing their bags, taking all they had brought.

"I cant wait to see our home Nagato. It feels like ages since we were there"

"I know angel, it'll be good to rest and relax"

With all they had brought packed away in bags, the two swung them over their shoulders and made a move for the front door

"Where do you think you two are going without saying goodbye?" Jiraiya said from the top of the stairs

"I'm not good with goodbyes" Nagato replied

"We thought it best not to disturb you, after all a little peace and quiet is what you deserve" Shiv said

"Well I'm not having my best student and his greatest love leave without saying goodbye, that would make me a lousy host" Jiraiya said

He walked down the stairs to meet his departing student, once down he hugged Nagato and moved on to Shiv, although his hug with Shiv was twice as long as the one with Nagato and twice as tight. He finally let go and shook Nagato's hand

"Take care Nagato, have a good long life. I'm glad after all you've been through you can finally be at peace"

Nagato gave a stern nod and looked towards the door, he began to walk out and Shiv followed. The two finally were on the way home, Nagato took Shiv by the hand and they could finally live in peace.

**End of Series 2 **


End file.
